


Torren's in Love

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Other, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While babysitting, John prevents Rodney from imposing rigid, societally-normative thinking on Torren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torren's in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Torren drabble! Sadly, with 100% less hanky-panky. However, this one fits the rules for the International Fanworks Day drabble-fest. Also for the non-McShep Valentine's festival over at SGA_Saturday's Romance prompt.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” said Rodney, peering around Sheppard. “Torren asleep?”

“Nope. Been telling him Superman stories. He’s a fan.”

Rodney sniffed. “Why Teyla lets you rot his mind with–”

“Uncle Rodney!” A warm grabby thing immobilized Rodney’s legs.

“Yes, yes, hugs all round,” said Rodney, patting Torren’s messy curls.

Torren looked up. “Uncle Rodney, I _love_ Superman!”

“Something I blame entirely on uncle John.” Rodney glared at Sheppard.

“ ‘m gonna _marry_ Superman when I‘m big!”

“Oh dear god. Torren, he’s a fict– Ow! What was _that_ for?”

“Next you’ll be sayin’ Torren can’t marry _Santa!”_

“I _love_ Santa!” agreed Torren.


End file.
